


Wait, what?

by MYuzuki



Series: Inevitable: Screenshots [17]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: Zoe, and one of her most commonly uttered phrases. :)





	




End file.
